Zoldo Factus
Zoldo Factus is the first protagonist in The story of Locus. He was a Human that had a peaceful life in a village called Tunia. His family own the biggest farm and he manages the fields with many workers. He has many friends that he goes to pub with commonly. He also participated many events, as the lands culture was rich as gold. Zoldo could not ask for a better life. It was till he was quietly kidnapped by Unsilar. They put him through a ritual. It is was so powerful it should have made him become a Shadow wraith but it did not because his alma was not active. However, the ritual activated his alma. The Borganians returned him as they believed he was a natural and the energy device was broken. Punishing the manufacturers of the device. He woke up and assumed he passed out while making his way home. He had increased in strength and agility. His body became more bulk than skinny. An event was coming up, a huge party across the village to celebrate a century of peace. This party started from evening till late night. Within the night, barbarians attacked the village; ending their peace record. Zoldo beat down a few of them unexpectedly, grabbed a knife then throwing it at the leader's head, grabbing a sword from one of the barbarians and taking on more than 30 with villages pumped up to crack skulls. With Zoldo's help, the barbarians lost more and they ran as cravens. He was known as a Hero. The closest clan recruited him. The village was neutral due to the wars and was left unharmed for 100 years, this attack destroyed their pride therefore they were easy to accept the offer of protection from the clan. It was also discovered that his dad died trying to put out the fires at their home but was scorched by the flames. Factus Legacy As a Factus, Zoldo is born to be a leader and a powerful warrior. He is the descendant of Aradesh Factus. Dark energy has been passed down generations in the family. Zoldo's last known ancestor was Aradesh Factus III. Zoldo's father explained the blood history that Zoldo's grandfather told Zoldo's father. This was when he grew up to understand enough about right and wrong. His father presented it as a shameful history. The father was never aware about the family having magic because it was left out of the story since Aradesh III's children; and there was never a scenerio of surgery to discover any relatives had an alma. Therefore believing that Factus served all sorts of evil doing groups like barbarians. This was believed to be a family burden that Aradesh III's deserted the family from the chaos they create and then settling down at a planet they would not find him and his children. Making generations live with it as a secrete within the family; and some of the spouse's to never be informed about it like Zoldo's mother. However, when Zoldo grew up and visited his mother after not seeing her for a long time he goes to tell her. When he arrived he was informed that she was dieing of an illness. Zoldo spent his last time with her, cutting her hair since she was losing her hair, she made him his favourite snack, had a walk around the farm and then she tried to climb over a fence but her leg was pierced and she fell over the other side, she hid it from Zoldo as it was her easy way out on her terms of death. She asked to head back to her bed where she has been resting all the time with the widest smile on her face. Zoldo then and there was about to tell her but he saw her bleeding at her left calf and immediately tried to get it healed but he was stopped by his mother. She said in distress that she needed it, and wants to reach the end early. Zoldo could not understand even though he knew she was in agony for years. Having a last conversation that is unknown what the subject is, her eyes slowly close and she pushes away her last breath of air in the world. It was either assumed that Zoldo may have told her in the end or never did but only he knows. The garden's responsibility fell to his younger siblings who have all grown up in the village. This took place in Locus II. Zoldo's mother was always someone to talk to since she had so many children and relatives to do her work for her. It used to be her that was doing the heavy ammount of work to take care of those people in her family along with others but she met Zoldo's father meaning there were two families that were working together. And the people she took care of grew up to take care of her especially when Zoldo's father died. Category:Lore Category:Locus II Category:Character Category:Locus I-IV Category:Locus V-VIII Category:Shadow Hand Category:Factus Category:Weigmar Category:Unsilar Category:Shadow Wraith Category:Locus I Category:Main Character Category:Locus III Category:Locus IV